Various types of mountable fans and forced air massage devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a mountable fan for massage table that is removably installable to an underside of an extant massage table headrest, said mountable fan for massage table having a generally ovoid hoop with an upper surface and a lower surface, a vent circumferentially disposed around the upper surface, a fan chamber radially disposed from the hoop, an electric fan disposed within the fan chamber, and an intake duct disposed on the fan chamber, the intake duct having a removable filter disposed therein, whereby air is drawn into the intake duct by the fan and forcibly expelled through the vent to relaxingly stimulate the face of a patient lying on the massage table.